Chasing recovery
by MannAinsley
Summary: Kate's spending the night with a boy too young for her and swears that this deal is her last. Will it be? Will a surprise man pick her up and help her? Who knows.


**Hey guys I just wrote this quickly today. I just had the idea and thought it would be cool. I'm unsure if I'll write another chapter but if I get enough people who like it and tell me to write another I will. Enjoy and leave a review if you want a second chapter:)**

* * *

She lit her last cigarette and flicked her half burnt match onto the freezing snow. Standing out here was not something that she enjoyed doing. The only reason why she was here is because she is doing it as a favour for a mate. She promised her parole officer that she was out of this business. There are a lot of things that she had broken before but one thing that Kate Beckett doesn't break is a promise.

This one last deal, that's it. She wasn't gaining anything out of it either. Joey, a mate from back high school, who was doing a stint in Sing Sing needed some product moved out of his apartment before the cops found it. He had already lined up a buyer, Kate just needed to deliver it and collect the cash. It wasn't like she was in any danger doing this. This was a piece of cake compared to some of the deals she has dropped before.

She sucked in the toxic smoke until the flaming stick wore down to a small stubble of paper and tobacco. She had never liked smoking growing up as a kid but I guess when you fall into the wrong crowd you pick up the bad habits.

Kate saw the small, lanky figure run towards her from the other side of the park. She assumed that he was probably a kid. There was one rule that she followed right down to the core and that was to never sell to kids. Really she had no choice in this situation. The drugs weren't hers and she had no right to deny a promised customer of his product.

The young man appeared out of the darkness in a grey parker, black jeans and an overly large beanie. He was only an amateur. His parents probably thought he was at a friend's house or something.

"Got the dope?" he said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," she replied back like she didn't have a care in the world who heard her.

The boy looked around with utter nervousness. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. Obviously this guy was from money.

"Will one thousand be enough?" he asked and started counting the crisp, clean hundred dollar bills that filled his left hand.

This product up was genuinely crap. It would be lucky to have a street value of about two hundred if joey was lucky. I guess she would be taking something out of this situation.

"Yeah that's all cool man. What's your name by the way?"

He just stared at her in confusion. She guessed that nobody has ever asked him that question before while he was picking up his drugs.

"Chris," he replied and handed her the cash. She slipped her hand underneath her coat and pulled out a small, clear bag that contained a white powder.

"Enjoy it kid but don't let it ruin your life," she said and handed the bag over. She started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on the back of her shoulder.

"What do you want Chris?"

"Do you wanna um," he paused, "come to mine and maybe do some lines with me?"

She thought about it for a moment. Here she had a young kid, probably sixteen or so, wanting to go back to his place and do some drugs. She also had no doubt in her mind that he wanted a little extra out of this night too.

"I swear I'm legal," he added with a little too much desperation.

What the heck. This could be fun and Kate really needed a little fun right now.

"Sure," she said and turned around. The kid had a huge grin plastered to his face. Kate knew she was hot. She could only imagine the feelings that that boy was feeling when a woman who was comparable to a super model agreed to go back to his place.

Lying in a stranger's bed at three o'clock in the morning wasn't all too common for Kate.

They had done what Kate had expected. Together they did a few lines, played around a bit then got down to business. The kid had absolutely no idea what he was doing but Kate decided to boost his ego and make him think that he was the god of all sexual pleasures. It wouldn't make much of a difference to her as she was about to leave this bed and never see this boy again.

Walking around the room picking up her assortment of clothing she stared at all that covered the room.

He was a jock, probably basketball, and he was very good at what he does. Ribbons, medals and trophies line the walls and the shelves along with various photos of him and his teammates. Kate could help but feel a sense of disappointment in herself. She could've started the downwards spiral that lead this boy into becoming a drug addict and losing everything that he'd worked hard for.

After dressing herself she found a pad of paper and a pen and started to write a letter. It probably wouldn't make much of a difference in his life but it might make him consider what he is doing.

Dear Chris.

Tonight was great. Truthfully I had a lot of fun with you. Speaking from experience I need you to know that this will ruin your life. I was once where you are at school. Hot, popular, smart and have a big future ahead of you. Don't ruin it just so you can have some fun. Hopefully I will hear of you in the future playing basketball for some big team and making millions. We can only dream I guess.

Thank you,

Kate.

* * *

Carefully walking out of the house trying not to make a sound was proving difficult. She was sure that the house was empty other than her one night stand who was sleeping like a stone, but she had a sense that someone else was there. The gangs that she used to hang around with called it 'a dealers sense'. They said it was a tingling you felt when cops were around.

She walked all the way home and the feeling never went away. Kate had to start work at 10am tomorrow and she knew that she was going to be a walking zombie. At least she could stare at the cute guys that she worked with.

She turned the corner three streets before her own and she saw them. There were cops everywhere. There was nothing worse than a known drug dealer who just got out of gaol on parole walking the streets at 4am in the morning. She ducked her head down and faced the ocean of people dressed in blue.


End file.
